


Fair Play

by baranduin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Filming, M/M, New Zealand, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is very enthusiastic during the filming at Amon Hen. That irritates Elijah. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

The trailer door slams shut, the shuddering violence of the act belied by soft padding footsteps.

Sean doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is, to know who has followed him down the hill from the set. He curves his tired mouth with great effort and presses into the sofa cushions with a contented sigh. Oh, no; he'll not move from there until … After all, chasing after a squirming hobbit for hours had been no easy task. He shouldn't laugh, but he can't help it. It had been just all too irresistible (and easy to slide his hand), though he has the feeling he's going to pay for his … er … enthusiasm for getting the part right.

A nudge against his knee, and he slits open his eyes and peers at the irritated hobbit through his eyelashes.

"Still got your ears on, little one? Do you like wearing them so much?" he murmurs.

Elijah shift his eyes up and right as though he can see the pointed tip of his hobbit ear, but just for a second before he fixes Sean with an irritated glare. He doesn't completely forget his ears since he scratches absently at one, worrying away at a spot just behind his lobe, rubbing hard, but his attention is definitely back on the actual point of his irritation. On Sean.

"What were you trying to do out there?" Elijah asks.

Sean knows exactly what he had been trying to do, but it's much more fun watching the boy continue to squirm, just as he had during the day's shooting. So he just lays there on the sofa with his legs spread wide, Elijah standing between them with his eyes still sparking hot and angry.

Sean shrugs.

And closes his knees, just a little, just an inch or two, just enough to graze the soft fabric of Elijah's hobbit breeches. Just enough.

Enough for the irritation in Elijah's eyes and jaw to soften into … something else.

Sean says, "Don't worry. I'm sure no one noticed that my hand slipped a few times. No one will see." He yawns. "I couldn't help it, you know. My hand just slipped … I didn't do it on purpose."

Elijah wants to smile. Oh, Sean knows Elijah wants to smile; he admires his spirit in keeping his mouth compressed into a stern line. Well. As stern as something that lush and rounded can possibly be. Which isn't much, as Sean's crotch can attest to quite easily.

Elijah is nodding now, something not quite angry but not yet appeased alight in his eyes. "How do you know? Be easy enough to find on slow-motion."

Snorting, Sean says, "What? You think someone's going to be daft enough to run through the scene frame by frame?" Hmm, he hadn't thought of that.

"Yes." Now that "butter won't melt in my mouth" smile spreads across Elijah's face, and he lifts his eyebrows. "Probably be pictures of it all over the Internet a month after the thing comes out."

Sean tenses for a moment, imagining the headlines—"Son of Gondor gropes little hobbit while trying to steal the Ring of Power"—before shrugging it off. "Nah … anyway, I only fucked up in a few takes. Probably never see it."

Folding his arms across his chest, Elijah leans against Sean's knee and taps his flapping hobbity foot. Unaccountably, Sean feels his face heat up. He doesn't speak, for now he is the irritated one. All right. Embarrassed. Embarrassed at the likelihood of thousands of people seeing him grope Elijah and even more embarrassed that Elijah's caught him at it. Since he can't think of anything witty or even blustery to say, he keeps silent.

Elijah says, "Oh, I wouldn't count on that. After all, you grabbed my crotch every take … every single fucking last take."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

This was not the way it was supposed to have gone. The boy—yes, the boy, he wasn't even 20 for fuck's sake—was not supposed to be so composed, so calm, so … relentless. Though. At least he didn't seem angry any more. Perhaps there was a way to save this little scene.

Sean curls his legs around Elijah's knees and captures him, not that the boy had been making any moves to escape. Elijah leans back, bracing himself against the circle of Sean's legs, his mouth opening slowly. When he licks his lips with a quick swipe, Sean squirms on the sofa, his cock unbearably hot and hard, the fabric of his leggings chafing, chafing, chafing with even the slightest shift. His voice is raspy and rough. "Make it up to you?"

Elijah nods. "How?"

"However you want."

"Fair enough," Elijah says. And reaches out one hand.


End file.
